


We, Us, Our

by Silvia_Blake



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ambiguous Narrator, Female Narrator, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, final words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Blake/pseuds/Silvia_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at the end, some of us can find the right words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We, Us, Our

**Author's Note:**

> July 17th, 2013
> 
> Did some editing to make it fit into canon a bit better. Ah, the wonders of research.

_We didn't expect to live. Everything's set against us. Everything's set to kill us._

_Jaeger dying left and right every day without an end in sight, and no one seems to give a shit but us. It’s not right. Metal torn to shreds and falling like the ash that litters the skies._

_When you're in a Jaeger you're a part of it. It sings to you through the Drift as you make your way across the bay, towards the fucking Kaiju come to tear apart another city. It screams when it’s hurt. It fights to protect you because it loves you. You bring it life and purpose. It brings you the ability to fight back. There is no machine and pilot, there's only us. When one of us dies we all die a little more, no matter if it's the flesh that rips or the metal._

_There's no way to make you understand, it simply is. Being inside someone, them in you, the Drift makes it that there is no difference. We become more, because at the end of the day when the chips are down and the Kaiju is screaming into your visor, one arm gone, knees shot to the Breach, and you have nothing left to give..._

_We give. We take our fist and drive it down the fucker's throat until it chokes. That, that, is what it's all about._

_We. Us. Our._

_**I** , is a chain holding you back. **Me** , is a dirty word. **Mine** , is the bullshit that kept us torn apart and at each other’s throats for so long._

_No more, you hear me?_

_**No. Fucking. More.**_

_We will sweat, we will bleed, we will cry, but may Breach take us if we ever don't make those bastards claw and scrape and work for every fucking life they steal._

_If we have to die to stop it, fine. We'll die together with a clear conscience, knowing, without doubt, that the motherfucker will join us by choking on our goddamn carcass._

\-----

Kayanna Dorrin, age twenty-nine, and Irene Zsucs, age thirty-two, died while piloting Whirling Dervish, which was destroyed beyond repair, during the second encounter with a Category IV Kaiju, codename Razormaw. The first encounter with a Category IV Kaiju was fought by the Australian team Hercules and Chuck Hansen, piloting Striker Eureka, off the coast of Brisbane. Although a long and arduous battle, ultimately the encounter ended a success.

The unprecedented threat that Category IV Kaiju present has been once more illustrated by the new ability Razormaw displayed. Razormaw spat a corrosive acid that ate away at the hull of Whirling Dervish until the core of the Mark-2 Jaeger was exposed as were the pilots. Instead of panicking however, both pilots remained seemingly calm under the sudden pressure. Unbeknownst to Hawaii LOCCENT, Kayanna was leaving a final message for the men and women of Whirling Dervish's crew to be recovered later. It is unknown if she thought she was sending the message directly to Hawaii LOCCENT or not at the time of the recording.

In a strange bit of fate Kayana got her wish. Not only did the Kaiju die, but it did so by choking on Whirling Dervish's right arm, the only one attached at the time. In what is to be presumed as a final ditch effort on the pilots' parts Whirling Dervish rerouted its remaining fuel to its right arm's elbow accelerator and punched at Razormaw's then open mouth. Miraculously Whirling Dervish's arm missed the several rows of jagged fangs and struck what can only be referred to as Razormaw's esophagus. Even though following the action Razormaw retaliated by biting Whirling Dervish's arm off, thus removing the last properly functioning limb the Jaeger, and by extension the pilots, had, the damage was already done.

Ninety minutes later, without having done any damage to its presumed target city Honolulu, Hawaii, the Category IV Kaiju, codename Razormaw, went through its last death spasms.

Upon recovery of Whirling Dervish it was clear that neither pilot had survived the encounter, and that Whirling Dervish would not be returning to the front lines, or any other support role.

The crew of Whirling Dervish cremated Kayanna and Irene together as their last wishes had requested and they can be viewed in the Jaeger Museum and Memorial, but not in a standard urn. In honor of their final message the crew used some of Whirling Dervish’s remains to construct an urn and upon the urn welded a message. 

**_May all three find peace._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Just got home from the movie. Intense does not do it justice. This piece came along and staked out its spot so I decided to give it its chance. I don't think it let me down. What do you think?


End file.
